jailbreaknwnfandomcom-20200214-history
Dead God: Mephasm
''' ' History Mephasm, Was not always a God. In life, Mephasm was known as, Mephistar glac'frost, a Master-Cryomancer and Adept-Geomancy Student and follower of Lorkhan, Rumored Demi-God who was rumored to have been able to recreate Winter Storms using his Magic. It was said he was especially Gifted in the Craft, able to weild both Cryomancy and Geomancy to such a degree he created a slew of new forms of magic Spells, one of which was Incrediable in itself as it required no Incantation, only Thought: it focused the magic of your body into your hand, and thus he was able to pound the fist into the ground, expelling the magic around himself, creating a large expelling ring of Frost outwards around himself, and then Large Spikes of Rock sharpened by Ice Tips would eminate from around him impaling those who were withen the Range of his Magic Aura. the Spell, and how to recreate it was Lost when Mephasm was Killed. Mephasm, was known, as being so gifted he was rumored to have been credited with forming a Thinking of Cryomancy and it's Nature. When he died, it was said that he was raised first in Lorkhan's Plane, but due to his feats, rose up to Divinity, Originally as the 'Next Lorkhan' but altered and become one of the Winter Gods, casted out from the Arnaic (although some would argue, he never was part of it in the first place, but of course, most argue he is to much of a mystery, as he was only recently dicovered of existing) Dogma ''"The Power of Frost, embrace it, Feel its frozen, fridged nature under your skin, that is the True gift, of it all, to Master Ice, is to master and Rule over all else, To Embrace Fire, to take in Warmth, that is to Welcome Weakness, to show you are unworthy to be a True Mage amongst Magi. so Thus, Take in my Craft, Magic over Ice, and unleash its Burning Cold, and you can do wonderous things, the Power of Ice, is the Power to Take Nations in itself..." '' - ''Mephistar, Taken from 'The Power of Frost', one of his lost books. Relationship with Gods Being for the majority a mystery, he has little good standing, but also not much a bad standing with the other gods, he is not liked by the majority of the other Winter Gods, for the reason that his magic, is dangerously like that of Fire in nature despite it still being Ice and frost, His 'Burning Frost' Followers, who follow up on his Secrets and Coinspiracy Spheres, going up against the Glacii, also make him not so much liked by them, his Chaotic nature, but more unaligned slyness puts him at a unease with them, He, having been a Mage and one who set a ruling princple on a form of it, has him in both odds and favor of Vrael, and on occation he secretly slips into her plane to occationally flirt and have friendly bickers about the advancements and using of Magic. He looks upon Lorkhan as a, almost leader-figure, they both share similar views and share the sphere of Madness, and when Mephasm is not busy with his own duties, or debating with Vrael, he would be with Lorkhan, doing what he does best, giving him secrets the Blizzards happen to pick up, as he hears them, and despite the foul treatment of the other Arnaic Gods, he does not despise them, the only deity he shows a dislike towards is The Witch King, and The Destroyer but would not openly opose them. Home Plane To those mortals who are Unfortuante or fortuante enough to be taken to his plane, It is a Frozen place, a Glacii Paradise, made up of three areas,a Frozen Wasteland; a wintery 'Desert', The Celestial Winter-Plains; which were home to the followers and glacii mages who follwed his teachings,these two,connect to where he resides in The Glacii-Spire, which is where Mephasm resides, and where the special few he invites comes to see him, in it, holds a collection of things from much of past civilization, and at the center, is a Frozen large massive tree, barren of Leaves, but in place of them are frozen Icicles, the tree glimmers at it' center like a purple fire. similar to his symbol. the tree, itself, shows his old ties to Lorkhan. Champions of Mephasm Unlike most, Mephasm never held any one more in favor then the others of his faith, He did however like those Chosen of Lorkhan, but naturally, did not take them as his own. This however, could change as the Isle itself changes